


Mundane Task (Val/Al) One-shot

by Nournour



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor doesn't want to believe he loves Valentino, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor knows that, But Alastor thinks so, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Italian Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, No Smut, Tsundere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valastor, Valentino actually doesn't have bad intentions, Valentino is An F-boy (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino isn't afraid to show it, Valentino probably doesn't have good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nournour/pseuds/Nournour
Summary: Alastor is all by himself, enjoying a still, humdrum of a day as he get's some tidying up in the hotel done, when suddenly, a rodent appears out of nowhere! A very abnormally tall, and lanky rodent.. an at least 11 foot rodent.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Mundane Task (Val/Al) One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get into anything about this particularly work of mine, I wanted to first apologize for my delay on getting out the second chapter of Memoirs. I can assure you all that it's currently in the works, however, due to school having started, and some problems I've been handling with my own writers block, and mental health, I've continued to delay it further, and further back. I can't say for sure when it'll be posted, though, what I can say is that I have not stopped working on it, and that the second chapter will be posted at one point! If I do so happen to stop working on it, I'll probably post a story similar to Memoirs, and simply change it up a bit, as I do fully intend to write a full "story" with similar themes as the one uses in Memoirs. I hope anybody who was perhaps looking forward to the second chapter can understand! I'll try to finish it as soon as I can, though, I won't rush it, either.
> 
> Any-hoo, here's an Alastor/Valentino one-shot, because, I can't deny that is is my all-time favorite ship right alongside Alastor/Vox, which I definitely plan to write either a oneshot, or full-blown series about soon. . . I'll probably stick to oneshots for a little bit to get me into the swing of things for a bit, but, It's coming!

The redhead stood upright with his usual courteous, show-ready posture, only before slouching, and meeting his stomach, his right arm extending to the lower-sections of wooden, large bookshelf's where he passed the soft bristles of a dusting brush over the interior, and exterior of the undusted piece of furniture, which had many different books, written by many different authors enclosed in the spaces in-between the shelves. It was no more than another one of the many mundane tasks one had to tend to in their day-to-day life. It was a tedious, run-of-the-mill chore, but, one had to know how to clean up after themselves!

It wasn't so plain, tidying up on a still, humdrum of a day.. all the while the sound of faint background saxophones, pianos, and clarinets played on a swerving record player, filling in for the decrepit silence that seeped through the quiet morning, creating an ambiance that completely drowned out the outwards mayhem that roared outside of the little dome. The mellow, frothy sound of blue notes, and swing, all coming from his own time made him feel content in the simplest way, as he came to indulge himself in such an ordinary manner . . . _It had been so awfully long, hadn't it? It had been so long since he had downgraded himself to the mere rank of a lowly sinner.. so long since he had paid retribution to the fact that he, truthfully, was nothing more than a pitiful, disgusting human. All in all, he relied on dissociating from that 'time' entirely. Humans were truly the cruelest inventions ever handcrafted, and put together by that old man upstairs.. at times, he found himself pondering why he would so much as bother with creating such beings in the first place.. more so if he knew what they'd come to make of the sanctuary he built for them would end up like. He was no better than any of them, and he knew that, but, there was nothing wrong him despising his own kind.._

As if on cue to break him from his inner monolgue, and tranquility, the abrupt, cutting-edge chicken scratch of a record player balking, almost as if the object had come come face-to-face with what could have been described as the most unnerving, beastly, spine-tingling boogeyman ever seen in the flesh, had caused his state of rapture to thumble, and crash before him; landing in absolute shambles the moment a crass, shallow presence could be sensed by him in the the window-filled, and warmly-lit room, which had held a welcoming aura before _something_ , or _someone_ diverted his attention away from the mundane cleaning.

It was a scoffing contrast to the stale, yet frabjous moments prior to his peeping tom of a voyeur deciding to crash in for a 'surprise' visit, that the minute he turned his head over his shoulder to see whom loomed behind him, barely having to adjust his posture because of his unnatural flexibility, and the fact that he could turn his head 180 degrees both to the left and right.. it seemed almost as if he had known about the eyes that were taking him all in long before they had arrived to take a peek in the first place. It didn't stupefy, nor shell-shock him in the slightest, as he stared at the much taller, overly flamboyantly dressed pimp' in front of him with indifferent, harr-bitten eyes. _How quaint. A visit from him of all sinners! And how badly he had wanted to avoid him every since their last run-in.._

"Well, well, well, last time I checked my calendar, deer season' ain't for a few more months, piccolo cervo! (little buck)"

Much to the bucks' disdain, he would have to put up with that bald-headed cockroach's roundabout wordplay for an uncanny amount of time, considering the circumstances, and how the skyscraper of a man apparently had not a single clue as to what the word 'no' meant. It wasn't that the stag couldn't simply flee the scene if, or whenever he so much as felt a teensy weensy bit unnerved, or on edge.. or, simply boot the other from ever stepping foot into the building again, but, that would be too plain sailing! If someone were to ask him, he'd deny it, and turn down the mere mention of the question entirely, though, he'd be lying if he told a single dammed soul in this barren wasteland that he wasn't laying out his cards methodically on a metaphorical table, rather blantly at that, and slyly playing coy with the other.

With a bleak, far from pressed stare, he shot an eyebrow up to the ceiling, as he paid no mind to other, returning to his nondescript chores, all the while he retorted at the unsuspecting man behind him with a sleazy comeback, and a shady grin, all the while he snickered lowly. It was more than deserved, as he was the one who decided to put on his 'big-boy pants', and barge on in as if he owned the joint, all to disrupt him while he was doing everything, and nothing, and force his well-equipped tongue out of his mouth. It was simply asking to be whip-lashed with every insult stored away in the dictionary of his mind!

"And last' I remember, pest control came last weekend! I should ring them on their crummy job if rodents' like you are still under the impression that they're welcome here'."

Though distant, and nearly inaudible, the faint sound of an audience splitting their sides, and roaring out hollers, and claps along with other widely used sound effects that sounded hollywood-esc could be heard in the background, as if playing from an undisclosed source to top of the show-made buck's remark with a bit of theatrical pizzazz. The violet-skinned, tall figure inched only a few steps closer upon hearing his words, only to roll his eyes and put on a taunting pout, and frown. Those few steps he took could have crossed the line between him being torn to shreds in the matter of seconds, and resembling the unrecognizable, mauled, and grinded up corpse of a wannabe predators dinner.

With each vibration that was sent ricocheting closer to the weary relic, there were minacous, heavy-duty weights looming above the atmosphere that were whispering a feral beasts awakenings.. If the sleazy, good-for-nothing souteneur had pupils that could be seen behind those deadpan, unreadable eyes that spoke not a single word for the inners of the man's thoughts, one could have made the viable assumption that he was making the most convincing 'puppy dog eyes' a sex driven tyrant could make in all of the nine, rundown circles!

"Now, that was a uncalled for, don't you think so, baby? The doors' wide open, you know! Meaning anybody can walk in.. and this is a hotel, ain't it?"

With a blood-curtling silence that rang the room with a deafening hiss, taking it over like a rampant gas that infested the proximity, the procurer began to go far beyond testing the waters of his infatuation, paying no mind to the shadow-like beings which crowded around them both, swishing from left to right, as they invaded the spaces of them both, listening in like a wanton audience of some sick, and twisted rom-com! The deer gave him a 'short end of the stick' expression, before he too rolled his eyes, though not so much in the same manner that the tall, overbearing mack did.. more in an exasperated way. Amongst those weights, there was the slightest bit of leeway that began to edge inside of the hard-headed buck, which wanted to give out, only to give in, as the side-tracked, stone cold organ inside of his chest beat against his dome of a chest, pleading, and begging to break out from it's near eternal slumber.

It was causing his knees to buckle, and almost grow limp, and useless, as his palms sweat buckets, his stomach serving no use to him either, as a pesky ticklish sensation assaulted the inner walls of his insides, holding him captive in his own malfunctioning body. With a pressed look, he turned his body so that his back now faced the other man, all as the deer solemnly admitted to himself that, he was, in fact, hopelessly in love.. so much so that it ached his body, and made him fall terribly ill, and weak to his own defenses, which started a pandemonium in his mind to start climbing the other's tall frame, all to get to his lips and swoop him of his feet so that he could smooch him on that.. undoubtedly attractive, and beckoning face which he hated so!

"Always so stubborn, and feisty.. Come on! You and me both know that you can't get enough of me. If you really thought that, you would have booted me out of this joint' the second you turned your head. If you can stand me this long, you're' clearly not opposed to keeping me around. . . Listen, I only came here for one thing, and that was you, baby! I'm only here to ask if I can wine and dine you, get you to know the real me.. I ain't the' romantic type, but, the second I laid my eyes on you, I knew I had to try and shoot my shot with you."

"Fine! . . . If you really want to 'wine and dine' me, then, 8pm, tonight. _No later than that._ If you arrive late, expect a closed door.. I take it that you'll make the reservations, and pay for the dinner, too.. Don't be late!"

The fuming deer probably ran his mouth for a little longer than he would have wanted to for the said circumstance.. and, upon hearing the standoffish, and frigid way in which he responded to the other, he wanted to hide away and take it all back right then and there, regretting having been so blunt, and straightforward almost immediately, as he stood with an off-guard, checked out expression.

Trying to remain as unreadable as possible, he cleared his throat, and turned on one of his matte black, polished tap shoes almost as soon as he spoke. There was no chance- no way! That he was going to open up to the other, and be quaint about the matter without having a true know-how on the true, and absolute intentions that the 'lady's man' behind him wanted with him.

After all, he was no dull-witted schmuck, and he wouldn't be made one, either. Trusting others.. more so in an unfathomable, reeking place like this one was a play on cards almost every single time, and he wasn't about to slip up, and make a mistake he'd regret for his whole entire afterlife. Though the other could be telling the truth.. _who would he be if he couldn't differentiate decieving, white lies, from truth?_

"I don't believe we'll have a problem with any of those things, baby. I'll see you at eight, then, mio bellissimo cervo (my beautiful deer) . . ." 


End file.
